


Sweet Indulgence

by therestlessbrook



Series: sweet [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therestlessbrook/pseuds/therestlessbrook
Summary: If you ever imagined sex with Venom, you wouldn’t have pictured this: long claws in your hair, the taste of chocolate, and their hulking form pressed against your smaller body.





	Sweet Indulgence

If you ever imagined sex with Venom, you wouldn’t have pictured this: long claws in your hair, the taste of chocolate, and their hulking form pressed against your smaller body.

They are surprisingly gentle. Of course, Eddie has given them several lectures. You’ve heard them at it sometimes: Eddie reminding the symbiote that you’re fragile, that you cannot heal like they can, and if they want to be intimate with you, then they need to remember that.

You proved how fragile you are by lobbing a hardcover book at Eddie’s head.

Venom caught it with a single tendril.

And now, here you are. In bed with Venom.

Sensation jolts through you as their tongue laves across your cotton panties. Long-fingered claws gently slice through the elastic band and the damp material falls away. You lean back, legs shifting apart as Venom bends over you. Their thick fingers glide across your clit, pleasure kindling in your belly; the swipe of their tongue over your entrance has you gasping. There have been nights when they were content to remain between your legs, until you were trembling and breathless. But tonight, they want to be within you. You feel the stretch and pressure when their cock presses against your cunt and begins to enter you. 

That cock is thick and long, strangely flexible—there is always that initial twinge of discomfort when it is hilted inside of you, but the stretch settles into something satisfying. You revel in the way it feels when their cock withdraws and surges back inside of you. You clench around them when Venom leans down and strokes your breast. You can feel the building tension in your limbs, the quiver and tautness of your stomach, the ache of your fingers knotting in the sheets.

The symbiote loves being inside of you; it’s the closest they can come to bonding with you. And, truth be told, you love it, too. “Sweetling,” they rumble, as they bend even closer; their cock undulates inside of you, not quite thrusting but thickening, shifting. There’s the slight jolt when you feel a tendril brush your cervix then slip away. There was one incident when they touched you too roughly, and you curled in the fetal position for five full minutes, sex off the table for the rest of the night. (They apologized profusely afterward, and they even brought you several bars of chocolate as an offering.) When it comes to sex, Venom has learned what works and what doesn’t, and they’ve used such knowledge to devastating effect. A ridge forms near the base of their cock, so that every movement rubs you just the right way.

“That’s it, sweetling.” A shiver runs through your whole body. “You take us so well. You were made for us.”

“Yes,” you rasp, the word coming out thin and needy. The air feels thick around you, and you gasp for more oxygen. Their fingers are careful but sure, holding you in place, and you can feel yourself beginning to unravel. Your orgasm rolls through you, and you writhe against them, seeking as much sensation as they offer. You cry out, shaking hard as the pleasure sharpens to a peak. 

Their hand falls between you both, landing on your stomach. There’s a possessiveness, a predatory intent. And it makes you want them more than ever. You watch as their shoulders thicken and tremble, and then they are grunting, hips crashing into yours. You can feel them inside of you, the sudden slickness and heat as they climax.

When the tension eases from their form, they curl around you. Their cock slips free. The semen that drips out of you looks wholly human. You’ve never asked where Venom begins and Eddie ends during sex; you doubt they could give you a comprehensible answer.

Venom’s long fingers stroke your cunt, scooping up some of the slick fluid and pressing it back into you. You laugh, even as another flicker of pleasure makes your leg jerk. “Not sure it works like that, honey. Either it’ll happen or it won’t.”

“Want to see you full,” they say. “Full of us, of our young. Our children will be so strong.”

You shake your heard, smiling as you kiss them. “We’ll see. We’ll see.”


End file.
